<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Fairly Legal Person of Interest by JulieVerne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101062">A Fairly Legal Person of Interest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulieVerne/pseuds/JulieVerne'>JulieVerne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairly Legal, Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulieVerne/pseuds/JulieVerne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate Reed meets the owner of a bird sanctuary under stressful circumstances.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Disgruntled Pelican</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kate woke up, groaned and grabbed her ringing phone.</p><p>"Kate, your 9am is here," Leo said. "I'm stalling but you need to get here, like, 20 minutes ago." Kate rolled her eyes and slid a dress on, bumping her head against the bulkhead the way she did every morning. Living on a boat was sometimes convenient but mostly...</p><p>There was a noise on deck, a lot of banging and some squawking. Kate had stopped keeping her recycling on the deck because of the seagulls but this sounded... heftier. Checking she was dressed, she stepped out onto the deck, phone still cradled on her shoulder.</p><p>"Kate, what's going on?" Leo asked.</p><p>"Bit of a situation here," Kate said. "I... might not be in this morning. Cover for me." Kate hung up and looked at the pelican that had tangled itself in her rigging. It looked back at her and squawked feebly.</p><p>---</p><p>Kate had made several calls; the coast guard, the dock management and finally the national park service. They said they were sending someone out. Kate sighed and sat next to the pelican, opening another can of tuna. One spoon for her, one for the bird. At first it had eyed her warily, but this was their third can of tuna and the poor thing seemed hungry enough and resigned enough to put up with her.</p><p>"Well, this looks cozy," A playful voice called from the dock. "Permission to board?" Kate looked up and saw a tall woman in short khaki shorts, a collared short-sleeve khaki shirt and a matching khaki ballcap. The smile underneath the cap made Kate fumble with the spoon.</p><p>"Uh, sure," Kate said, not normally at a loss for words. She stood and smoothed her dress, stepping forward to shake the hand of the stranger.</p><p>"Samantha Groves, bird rescue San Fancisco," the woman said, and Kate watched her mouth form the words.</p><p>"Kate Reed, mediator, Reed Associates," Kate said finally, letting go of Sam's hand.</p><p>"Didn't mean to interrupt your breakfast," Sam said apologetically. "But I'm sure your friend here would be much more comfortable without the rigging. Are you alright?"</p><p>"Yeah, he snapped at me a few times but he's pretty slow." Sam looked up from the bird and met Kate's eyes.</p><p>"I wasn't talking to you," Sam said vaguely. "But I'm glad you didn't hurt each other."</p><p>Kate took a moment to let that sink in, then nodded quickly.</p><p>"I tried to get him loose a few times, but he's pretty stuck and he didn't like me touching him. Sure likes tuna though." Kate ran a hand through her hair, hoping she looked presentable. The bird lady knelt next to the pelican and looked it over. Normally Kate would be leaving this to the experts and getting to work, but she'd just shared her breakfast with this bird and now she felt an obligation to see it through. It had to be that, Kate told herself as Sam looked over the bird, cooing gently at it. It looked at her dubiously but let her run her fingers over it, fingers that Kate noted were long and painted black at the tips.</p><p>"I was hoping I could just give him an untangle and a release, but he's in pretty poor condition." Sam dropped the bag she'd been carrying to the deck and pulled out a syringe, filling it quickly and inserting it in the back, between the wings. Kate watched, concerned. "Just some fluids, until I can get him on a drip." Sam fingered the frayed ends of the rigging rope.</p><p>"Oh, I cut through them but he wouldn't let me touch him, and he couldn't work his way out."</p><p>Sam gently touched the pelican on the cheek. Without looking up she asked "If I hold him, can you get the rope off?" </p><p>Kate swallowed. "I guess," she said. With that Sam stood slowly from her crouch and lifted the pelican with her, feet fapping feebly as Sam tucked him under her arm. Kate stepped forward and pulled at the loose rope, occasionally brushing her hands against Sam where the bird was pressed to her. She looked up, smiling awkwardly, but Sam seemed focussed on keeping the bird calm and didn't look up, even when Kate's right hand found itself pressing against Sam's breast to pull out rope that was stuck between Sam and the bird. Kate stepped back, hands shaking. "I think that's it." Kate hadn't even had any coffee yet; no wonder she was so jumpy. </p><p>"Thank you," Sam said. "I'll be taking your disgruntled houseboat guest to the sanctuary I work at. I need to check for broken bones, and he needs some feeding up." Sam reached into a pocket, pulled out a card. "If you'd like to check on him, give me a call and you can come see him - and some of the other birds we're rehabbing." Sam leaned down for her bag, but Kate scooped it up and handed it to Sam. "Thanks again," Sam said, and disembarked.</p><p>Kate watched the tall, competent woman walk away until she was out of sight, then grabbed her phone.</p><p>"Kate, why did you send me photos of a pelican?" Leo asked, and Kate released a deep breath. It had been a weird morning.</p><p>"I'm on my way in now, please please please have a coffee on my desk when I get there."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. pelican or pelicant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kate ran through her mediations with her usual fervour and attention to detail. It never failed to impress Leo that the most unorganised person he knew could keep track of and chase down every little factor that might be involved in a case.</p><p>"So, what's with the pelican," Leo asked as he was packing up for the day. Kate was siting at her desk, feet tucked under her as she read through a file. Kate looked up briefly, then returned her focus to the paper.</p><p>"Got caught in the rigging and I had to babysit until the bird sanctuary person showed up," Kate said. "They've taken him in until he's in better shape."</p><p>"Hazards of living on a boat, I guess," Leo shrugged as he left the office. Kate stared at the paper a moment longer. She pulled the business card from her pocket and held it between her fingers a moment, then dialled the number, hesitating before pressing the call button.</p><p>"Good evening, San Francisco Bird Sanctuary, this is April."</p><p>"Oh, uh hi. I called in about a pelican this morning?" Kate asked, disappointed at having missed Sam.</p><p>"I'll send you through to his caretaker," April said.</p><p>"Oh, that's fine, I just wanted to know..." Kate trailed off and there was a beep as the call transferred.</p><p>"Hello, you've reached Sam," a faintly distracted yet familiar voice said, and Kate smiled.</p><p>"Hi, it's, uh, Kate. From this morning. The pelican. On the boat."</p><p>"Of course," Sam said, and her voice sounded warm. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"</p><p>"I just wanted to know... I was wondering how he's doing?" Kate pressed her forehead against the palm of her hand, frustrated with how stupid she felt she sounded.</p><p>"He's doing really well! I was hoping you would call," Sam said.</p><p>"Oh, really?" Kate asked, surprised but flattered. "Why's that?" she pressed.</p><p>"Well, he has intestinal parasites and you were sharing a meal with him."</p><p>"In.. intest..."</p><p>"Worms. You'll need to take some tablets, as a preventative measure. It's not a good idea to share food with wildlife, and this is just one of the reasons."</p><p>"Oh, ick." Kate said, wiping her mouth. The laughter on the other end of the line was almost enough of a reward for potentially getting worms.</p><p>"The good news is that he'll be ready to go at the end of the week. If he drops in for breakfast again, I suggest using separate cutlery."</p><p>"I am never sharing a spoon again," Kate said vehemently, and Sam laughed again.</p><p>"Thanks for calling it in, and waiting with him. These guys aren't all cute and cuddly, so they have a hard time getting help."</p><p>"I'd do the same for any animal," Kate said. "But, since you mentioned it, do you have anything cute and cuddly there?"</p><p>"It's all birds, mostly seabirds, but we do have some parrots that do most of the ambassador work. They know how to work a room," Sam spoke warmly, apparently fond of her charges.</p><p>"Sounds cute," Kate said, wondering how to ask if she could come around under the guise of visiting birds.</p><p>"I can introduce you, if you want to stop by and visit your friend. No hard feelings?" Sam asked.</p><p>"No, I'm the one with the big brain, I should have known better. And I can swing by on the weekend?" Kate's voice rose as she asked the question.</p><p>"Saturday afternoon?" Sam asked.</p><p>"3?" Kate countered.</p><p>"Sounds good." Kate could hear Sam smiling over the phone. "I'll see you then."</p><p>"Goodbye," Kate said, hanging up the phone and turning back to her paperwork.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. the word</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kate tugged at her dress as she got out of the taxi, coffee in hand. She paid the cabbie and walked toward the entrance. She'd never known about this place but they appeared to offer guided tours on Saturday mornings. Kate was glad she hadn't been lumped in with the general public. </p><p>Kate walked into the office, and was greeted with a screech. She looked over at a small green parrot.</p><p>"That's Harvey the doorchime," A young woman with the nametage 'April' said. "You must be Kate, Sam is just out back." Kate looked at the bird and it fluffed out its face. "You can give him a scratch, if you like."</p><p>"He seems out of place here," Kate commented as she gingerly touched the cheek the bird presented to her.</p><p>"We do all sorts of rescues. Harvey came from a hoarder, as did a few of the other birds. He can't be released, as he's not native to the area, and he can't be adopted as he's high-care." Sam appeared in the doorway, then propped herself against it as she delivered this little speech, watching Kate interact with the small bird. "Cute and cuddly, right?"</p><p>Kate nodded, still looking at the bird. When she looked up she swallowed suddenly; Sam was prettier than Kate had remembered, and without the ball cap she had long brown hair that flowed in caramel waves over her shoulders, the light catching the liquid honey in her eyes. Kate had been trying to tell herself that she was just here to check on the pelican, not because she found Sam intriguing, but here she was, unable to speak at the sight of the woman who had hounded her waking - and otherwise - thoughts for days. Since the divorce, Kate hadn't really looked around, but she'd kind of known for a while that she wasn't just into men.</p><p>Harvey screeched again, and Kate pulled her hand away, startled as someone else came in, holding a duck like a burger, feet flapping beneath it.</p><p>"Come on, I'll take you back to Percy," Sam said, pushing herself away from the doorframe and indicating that Kate should follow her.</p><p>"Percy the pelican? Are you joking?"</p><p>"I thought it was cute," Sam said mildly. Kate kept pace with her. "You're a little overdressed to meet a pelican," Sam said casually.</p><p>"It wasn't the only thing on my agenda today," Kate said a little defensively. She followed Sam into another building, then out the back of that one too. Percy was standing in an enclosure, looking much healthier. </p><p>"How did you go, with the, uh..." Sam started.</p><p>"I took the tablets," Kate said shortly. Sam laughed and Kate glared at her. Percy looked up and waddled over awkwardly. "Now tell me, is this chump going to show up on my nautical doorstep every morning?"</p><p>"You did give him tuna..." Sam started. "He might, he might not. He seems to recognize you and responds positively. He might drop by."</p><p>"Just as well I haven't repaired the rigging yet then," Kate said practically.</p><p>"Do you sail?" Sam asked.</p><p>"Not so much." Kate watched the pelican turn away from them when he realised that the appearance of Sam didn't mean it was feeding time. "How did you get into birds?"</p><p>"One of my mentors was a bird-watcher. He meant a lot to me and when I found myself at loose ends, I ended up here, buying some land and setting this up."</p><p>"Wait, you own the sanctuary?" Kate asked. The place covered miles and miles of wetland when she'd looked it up on Google maps, and Sam looked so young.</p><p>"I came into some money when I was younger," Sam said shortly. Kate nodded. Percy yawned - quite a feat with a beak that big - and settled down for a nap, feathers fluffed out. "Would you like to see the eagles?" Sam asked suddenly.</p><p>"Sure," Kate said, and followed Sam to another enclosure, noting Sam's hand resting on her shoulder to guide her out.</p><p>Sam walked past a lot of long aviaries, single-bird occupancy. Sam opened one and they stepped in. Sam put on a thick, leather glove and raised her hand in the air and a moment later a bald eagle landed on it. Sam stroked its face. "This guy can't be released until we have more tail feathers turned in," Sam said. "Then we transplant them. He flies pretty well but he wouldn't be able to carry out the swoop he needs to hunt until either his grow back or we get him new ones." Sam showed the damage in the tail while Kate watched the beak suspiciously.</p><p>"And you just... teach them all to land on an outstretched hand?" Kate asked uncertainly. </p><p>Sam shrugged and raised her hand. The bird flew away. "If we can't release him eventually we can use him in our open-days to educate the public. It also makes feeding easier. He's been here for a while now, poor fellow."</p><p>---</p><p>They were looking at Canada Geese when Sam finally asked Kate about her job.</p><p>"Oh, I just... mediate. I used to be a lawyer, but I prefer it when everyone wins."</p><p>"I bet it works well for you," Sam said, watching the geese.</p><p>"Why?'</p><p>"Well, you're very attractive. People would want to please you, and coming to an amicable solution would do that."</p><p>"Are you suggesting I manipulate people with my looks?" Kate asked.</p><p>"No," Sam sighed, turned around to lean against the fence. "You're just... you look like that, even at a bird sanctuary."</p><p>"I can't take my face off, Sam," Kate said, slightly insulted. Sam reached out a steadying hand and rested it on Kate's arm.</p><p>"I don't mean it like that. You look like... you look like someone people aspire to be, or have in their friend circle. They think that if they get your approval, it will make them be more like you. People want to be more like you. They want you to like them. So, they compromise to get your approval."</p><p>"I've never heard it put like that, but yes, that's why I dress the way I do. It's part of the business." Kate looked over Sam in her khakis and shrugged. "You look more comfortable though. And you're the boss."</p><p>"I didn't mean to offend you."</p><p>"What's to be offended by? You called me attractive and praised my fashion sense." Kate smiled. "Now, tell me about geese."</p><p>---</p><p>Sam led Kate through a variety of other habitats and showed her a variety of birds. Kate was surprised it was nearly 5pm by the time they got back to the office; it felt like no time had passed at all.</p><p>"Thanks for showing me around," Kate said finally, as Sam showed her to most effective way to scratch a parrot's head. "I didn't know about this place. I'll give you a call if I come across any other birds."</p><p>Sam took a card out of her pocket and handed it to Kate.</p><p>"I already have your card," Kate said, confused. She looked at it and saw a second number, written in pen. "Oh," Kate said, uncertain about what it meant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. parrot in the middle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just settled a divorce over visitation of a parrot. Neither may teach it negative phrases about the other. I went to law school for this.<br/> - Michael Adler<br/>@madler9000<br/>·<br/>Nov 15, 2016</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kate rubbed her temples. It had been a long day and her next case already sounded annoying. Another separation, with visitation rights with some kind of pet. Kate got to her feet and walked to the mediation room.</p><p>A loud scream made her hurry.</p><p>---</p><p>Kate looked around the room. There was a man on one side, a woman on the other, and a massive bird on the table.</p><p>Of course. Kate stepped gingerly in, eyeing the size of the beak and vowing not to let it get close enough to take a chunk out of her.</p><p>"So what do we have here?" Kate asked.</p><p>---</p><p>The nightmare couple was fighting over a macaw, it turned out. Kate sat in her office as the lights dimmed and the janitors started cleaning for the evening, holding the card she had been given a few weeks ago. She read it again; just a name - Samantha Groves - and the office number she had called before, and a cell number, in blue pen. Kate fingered the edge of the card; it was a little tattered from being handled too much. Finally, she keyed in the number and sent a text.</p><p>'It's Kate. I have a bird-related mediation. Can you teach me bird body language? Something is off.'</p><p>A moment later Kate's phone rang.</p><p>"Hello," Kate said, cautious but hopeful.</p><p>"It's Sam. Do you need a consult?"</p><p>"You can do that?" Kate asked, amazed.</p><p>"I'm trained in bird psychology, yes. I do charge for my services," Sam cautioned.</p><p>"It can come out of alimony. We're meeting again tomorrow."</p><p>"I can do after lunch," Sam said, and Kate hated how formal this was, but she'd contacted Sam in her professional capacity.</p><p>"I'll book you in. Thanks for this. I'll message you the address."</p><p>"What keyed you off about the bird's body language?" Sam asked after a short pause.</p><p>"It belonged to the man, and they both say the bird hates her."</p><p>"Then why are they both going for visitation?" Sam asked, confused.</p><p>"She didn't say. The bird keeps going to her. It doesn't seem to like her, but it keeps going to her. It flinches when he speaks." Kate tapped her pen on her desk, wondering why she had the strange sense of something being terribly wrong when she'd seen the bird.</p><p>"Very suggestive," Sam said thoughtfully.</p><p>"Suggestive enough for me to give you a call," Kate agreed.</p><p>"I'm glad you did," Sam said softly. "I'll see you tomorrow." Sam hung up before Kate could say anything else.</p><p>Katet tapped the pen against her teeth. Hopefully tomorrow Sam could help her shed some light on the situation.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know if there are bird psychologists but if anyone is one, Samantha Groves is.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. polly wants a divorce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kate looked at her watch again; the couple and their bird were in the mediation room with her, and Sam had yet to arrive. She looked up as a flash of honey-coloured hair came into her line of sight, a tight black dress fitting to every inch of Sam's torso. Kate gulped and looked again; understated jewellery, kitten heels and a little makeup finished the look. Kate poured herself a drink of water and tried to focus.</p><p>"Kevin, Tracey, this is Dr. Samantha Groves, the bird psychologist I was talking about when I set up this session. I understand you both want custody of the bird, but without her, there is no way of knowing what Oscar wants."</p><p>"Oscar is my bird," Kevin said, and Kate hushed him. Sam shook hands with both parties, then turned to the bird, who eyed her curiously, head tilted to one side. Sm clicked her tongue and the bird waddled toward her across the table. Sam put out a bare forearm and the macaw carefully kept his claws to himself as he scaled it. Sam kept him on her forearm so they were eye height and spoke quietly to the bird. "This is hokus," Kevin said loudly, and the bird flinched. Sam looked away from the bird and Kevin sat down sulkily. Sam looked over at Kate and nodded. Sam took the bird over to Kevin and it jumped onto the table and waddled away. When Sam repeated the same move with Tracey, Oscar consented to be scratched, watching Tracey with a beady eye. Sam stepped back and Kate flinched as that enormous beak, so close to Sam's collar-bone, opened and closed in a yawn. That collar-bone looked so fine and fragile, like that strong beak could snap it in half. Kate looked up and caught Sam's smirk.</p><p>Sam set the bird on the table, then took a seat and watched the proceedings. The bird spent its time between Tracey, Sam and Kate, who eventually caved and scratched that enormous head like Sam had taught her. Sam occasionally touched some feathers that looked damaged on the bird's wings and abdomen.</p><p>Kate and Sam left the room to confer, Oscar flying after them to land on Sam's forearm.</p><p>"That bird flinches every time he speaks," Kate said. </p><p>"He's not the only one. She does too. Domestic violence," Sam said shortly, scratching Oscar's head.</p><p>"Can we prove it?" Kate asked.</p><p>"Probably not." Sam said, shrugging. "No judge would believe a bird, and she would have said something by now if she was going to."</p><p>Kate mulled over her options for a moment. None of them were great. "Why is she in mediation, then?"</p><p>"He's still trying to control her."</p><p>"But she's the one fighting for the bird," Kate asked persistently.</p><p>"She wants out, but she doesn't want to leave anyone behind," Sam said. "She's a good person, but she needs to get out. She's in more immediate danger than the bird."</p><p>"Can we... confiscate the bird?" Kate asked. "Just so as she gets out, just so she's safe. If the bid's not there, she'll leave, right?"</p><p>"I don't think we can. I can recommend Oscar gets rehomed," Oscar crooned at his name, and nuzzled his beak against Sam's chest. Kate looked down for a moment, then back up. "Ideally we get them both out of there. Or... we can appeal to his better nature."</p><p>"Yeah, but does he want the bird because he loves it, or because it's a possession he doesn't want her to have?" Kate asked.</p><p>"Let's find out," Sam said, and they went back in.</p><p>---</p><p>"Oscar finds your behaviour frightening," Sam said calmly to Kevin. "His body language indicates that while he is bonded to you, he finds your behaviour too erratic to be in your proximity." Kate watched Sam with respect. "For the sake of the bird, I cannot in good conscience recommend shared visitation. The damage he has already done to his feathers is from stress and he will continue to self-mutilate until the stressors leave his environment."</p><p>"I will admit to raising my voice around Oscar, and I know he's been withdrawn. But once she's gone, we'll be fine. She's the one causing all the problems anyway," Kevin said.</p><p>"If you can't regulate your own behaviour that is your problem, and I cannot recommend releasing the bird to you," Sam said firmly.</p><p>"It's my bird," Kevin said. </p><p>"Actually, the bird would be common property as there was no pre-nup and he was purchased while you were married. I also see that you were unemployed at the time of purchase, so you would need to pay Tracey the cost of the bird for that to be true." Kate said quickly, looking over her papers. "I am going with the expert opinion of the bird behaviour specialist we all agreed to have bought in, and am going to warn you that legally your claim to the bird is not tenable and is unlikely to hold up in court."</p><p>"It's my bird," Kevin said louder, and thumped the table. Oscar and Tracey flinched. Kate pressed a few buttons on her phone and security showed up. Kevin swore at Kate and got to his feet, advancing on her threateningly until taken in hand by security.</p><p>"Mediation is over due to the threat of violence. The bird stays with Tracey," Kate said firmly.</p><p>"I don't agree with that, and I'm taking you court," Kevin yelled from the doorway.</p><p>---</p><p>"I hate not winning," Kate said, sipping her wine in her office. Sam took out her earrings on the other side of the desk, and picked up her own wine. "But it could have been worse," Kate concluded. The punches Kevin had thrown at security had been enough for Tracey to get a restraining order against Kevin, and the papertrail Kate had uncovered proved that Tracey had full ownership of Oscar. </p><p>"I feel like it was a win," Sam said. "That poor bird is going to have a much better life now." Sam sipped. "Tracey too," she added, as an afterthought.</p><p>"I prefer reaching an amicable agreement," Kate said. "But I guess I could count it as a win, on those terms." Kate looked over at Sam. "You look nice," Kate said softly.</p><p>"It's part of the business," Sam said, smiling at Kate.</p><p>Kate, flustered,  asked "Did you see the size of that beak? The whole time I was thinking it could sever your carotid artery."</p><p>"Oscar? Never. He's a sweetheart." Sam sipped her wine. "And I've offered her some training sessions, so she can bond better with Oscar. I appreciate the effort she went into to make sure he escaped an abusive home."</p><p>"We'll make sure Kevin covers your costs," Kate said, making a note. Leo came in with some takeaway bags and left them on the desk. Kate smiled at him, and he winked at her as he left.</p><p>"This is nice," Sam said. "I usually eat alone."</p><p>"No birds at the kitchen table?"</p><p>"I don't like fighting for my food," Sam said wryly. "This is delicious, what a great recommendation." Sam held out her fork and Kate let Sam slide it into her mouth.</p><p>"Mmm they always make the best tofu katsu," Kate said, then looked down at the fork, then up at Sam, then back at the fork.</p><p>"I've been wormed recently, I assure you," Sam said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. giving you the bird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kate found herself looking at the saved contact on her phone a lot. At home, in the cabin of the boat, opposite her bed was the business card she'd copied the number from. Yet she didn't text it, or call it, or interact with it in any other way than staring at it.</p><p>Was she attracted to Samantha Groves? Yes.</p><p>Did she want to call Samantha Groves? Yes.</p><p>Was Samantha Groves attracted to her? That's where Kate was uncertain. If only there was another bird-related incident Kate needed Sam's help with.</p><p>Just then, a thud and a loud honk came from the deck. Kate came up on deck, smacking her forehead on the bulkhead. Tangled in her netting was a Canada Goose. One that looked very angry.</p><p>"I just replaced that," Kate told the goose sternly as she hit the contact button.</p><p>---</p><p>"We have to stop meeting like this," a voice called from the dock. Kate looked over and smiled. "Permission to board?" Sam called, dropping her bag to the dock.</p><p>"Aye," Kate called, cutting away at another rope.</p><p>"No tuna this time," Sam noted, watching Kate work.</p><p>"Ran out; Percy was a hungry boy." The goose was still fiercely struggling as Kate sawed away at the rope.</p><p>"You look to have this well in hand," Sam noted, watching.</p><p>"Look at his wing," Kate said, and Sam came closer, held the wings still and hissed when she saw the way it hung limply.</p><p>"Poor girl," Sam said. "You did the right thing, calling me." Sam came up beside Kate and pressed the wings of the goose to its side, restricting its movement so it could no longer flail its wings in Kate's face.</p><p>"Girl? I just wish she'd calm down, I'm scared she's going to hurt herself." Sam gripped the goose as she had the pelican and Kate made more progress on the ropes. "And I wish birds would stop flying into my rigging, I'd only gotten around to replacing it last week.</p><p>"They must find you alluring," Sam said, watching Kate. "I know I do." Kate paused for a moment before returning to the task of cutting the ropes, not looking up at Sam. "Here you are helping a bird and you look amazing while you do it." Sam said, looking over Kate's high heels, tight pants and blue tank top. Kate swallowed and looked up. "I've been waiting for you to call, but this was an extreme excuse," Sam smirked.</p><p>"I really do need your help with this goose. Who else would I call?" Kate deflected.</p><p>"I'm wording this poorly. You could have called me without a goose in your rigging."</p><p>"Is that a goose in your rigging or are you just pleased to see me?" Kate joked, still not meeting Sam's eyes. The goose flapped a wing loose and Kate got hit in the face with a wing. "You could have called me," Kate said in a very small voice.</p><p>"I didn't think..." Sam said shyly, using her free hand to tuck her loose hair behind her ear, ducking her head.</p><p>"Ahoy there!" A voice called, and Kate looked over to see Justin on the dock. "Am I interrupting something?" He asked.</p><p>"Just a lost goose," Kate said, straightening up. "Sam, this is my wife." Justin and Sam looked at her oddly, the goose joining them after a second. "Ex-wife," Kate clarified.</p><p>"I did ask to be the husband, but you know how she is," Justin said, still waiting for Kate to pick up her mistake. When no correction was forthcoming, Justin shrugged. "Came by to drop off some paperwork," Justin said, holding up a folder.</p><p>"Hands are kind of full," Kate pointed out. Sam was holding the goose under one arm, other hand restraining the head, but Kate had one hand under a wing and the other one pressed against Sam's lower back to keep her balance between the mast and Sam for a moment while she paused to address Justin, before bringing up the rigging knife again, careful against the wing.</p><p>"I'll leave it in the galley," Justin said, "and I'll be on my way."</p><p>"I'd make you a coffee," Kate started, then the goose struggled and Kate found herself stepping away from Sam, pulling the knife away. "But..."</p><p>"No, you keep doing... whatever it is you're doing." Justin disappeared below deck for a moment, then turned back once he was on the dock, Kate stepping back toward Sam. "Sorry I didn't believe you about the pelican," he said, trying not to laugh.</p><p>"Percy's being released next week. Extended family is invited," Sam told Justin seriously, and he nodded. </p><p>"Let me know, Kate, and I'll swing by."</p><p>"Thanks," Kate called after his retreating back. She focused again on the rope covering the bird. She looked up at Sam hopelessly. "Can I just cut her free of the ship, and you take her?" Kate asked finally. "There's so much of it, and she's so stressed out."</p><p>"I can get a carry bag," Sam conceded. "Here, hold this." And with that, Sam transferred the goose into Kate's unwilling arms. "Tuck her under your arm, with her wings tucked, yep like that. Your other hand holds her head so she can't turn around and snap at you." Sam adjusted the goose into Kate's arms and at least it wasn't uncomfortable. The goose calmed down a little once they stopped moving, and Sam pulled her hands away. "I'll be back in a jiffy," Sam said.</p><p>Kate stood there with a resigned but angry goose under her arm. "There, there," she said to it, mildly.</p><p>Sam came back with a hessian sack with some straps, and a cute blush.</p><p>"I just realised I could have asked you to go to my truck. Should have, really; you have very little experience in handling birds." Sam tucked her hair behind her ears again, and Kate remembered the first time she'd seen Sam, the way her hair had been tucked into a bun under her ballcap. Kate doubted that Sam wore it loose often on a rescue mission.</p><p>"Getting more by the day," Kate pointed out, not unkindly.</p><p>"Knife?" Sam asked.</p><p>"Pocket," Kate replied. Sam stepped forward and pressed her palm against the front of Kate's right front pocket and Kate felt the breath go out of her. "Not that one," Kate said.</p><p>"Which one," Sam asked, pulling back, but Kate had temporarily forgotten how to speak. Sam looked over to her pack on the dock, then back at Kate's face, where Kate's bottom lip had dropped open, watching Sam with wide eyes. Sam shrugged and felt through the rest of Kate's pockets until she found the knife, pressed against a very firm ass in the left back pocket. Sam couldn't help giving it a quick squeeze before pulling the knife out. At least she wasn't the only one rendered senseless by their proximity. Sam started cutting away at the rope which attached the goose to the mast, aware of the way Kate still watched her, and occasionally swallowed thickly, tongue wetting lips that still didn't speak.</p><p>"This might be awkward," Sam warned, picking up the sack.</p><p>"Oh yeah, just to make a change for once," Kate said, finally gaining the ability to speak again. Sam slid Kate's knife back into her pocket and Kate's mouth slammed shut. Sam unzelcroed some straps and held the sack under the bird.</p><p>"Just have to get between you and the goose," Sam said, sounding almost... professional. Then Sam's hand slid up Kate's side to pull the sack in place and Kate's mouth shut down again. The goose honked and Sam tightened her grip, trapping Sam's hand against her. When the goose calmed again, Kate loosened up enough to let Sam pull the straps over. Sam did the same to the inside of Kate's forearm, and the goose didn't even fight them this time. Sam pulled the velcro tight over the bird's body, then took the head from Kate, readying herself for a transfer. Kate felt Sam's hand wrap around hers, the long, confident, black-tipped fingers cool against her own cramping hand. Then Sam's other hand slid in the space between the goose and Kate's body again and Kate's bicep screamed in relief when Sam took the goose from her. Kate looked down at the goose.</p><p>"That's an angry burrito," Kate said as it honked sadly.</p><p>"I'll take her to the truck and come back for my bag," Sam said quietly, looking down at the goose. Kate was about to offer to carry the pack when she noticed a travel mug next to it and nodded mutely.</p><p>Sam came back and slung her rescue bag over one shoulder. "Kate?" She called, not seeing the shorter woman on deck.</p><p>"Coming," Kate called from midship. She came up to the deck with Sam's travel mug. "Thought you might like a coffee," Kate said, handing it over. Sam took it gratefully, took a sip and sighed, eyes closed.</p><p>"You thought right," Sam said. "This is perfect." Kate swigged at her own coffee mug. "But I should take that poor goose in and set her wing before she suffers any longer."

"True," Kate conceded. "She'll be alright, won't she?" Kate asked, concerned.</p><p>"She's a fighter. Little firecracker, like someone else I know." Kate smiled awkwardly. "I'll let you know which day we're releasing Percy," Sam said, walking away. "You can bring your wife," she called as she reached the shore.</p><p>Kate smiled, knowing there would be a good reason to see Sam again. "Wait, husband!" She called futilely after Sam's retreating back. She dropped to the deck and sighed, looking up at the rigging, then in the cabin, and the additional divorce paperwork.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really miss Canada geese.</p><p>In case it's not clear, I am very used to birds. I used to carry geese around, and it was the first thing I did when I saw a wild Canada goose, which was more surprised than angry at being tucked under one arm.</p><p>I've also dealt with seagulls and giant petrels and penguins.</p><p>I'm not currently in any form of animal healthcare but I cannot recommend picking up unfamiliar geese if you are not wildlife rescue.</p><p>Also both of these fandoms have been dead 5+ years so please let me know if you like this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. birds of a feather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>release</p><p>Retrieve</p><p>Relieve</p><p>Release</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kate was in the middle of trying to mediate an infuriating session between a human resource department and an ex-employee who had found out he had been fired while on long-service leave in another country from a person who didn't work for the company. Everyone had their heels dug in and it looked like it was going to court; the ex-employee wouldn't sign the non-disclosure. Kate's phone rang, and she sighed with relief.</p><p>"One moment," she said politely as she excused herself into the hall, answering the phone. "Speak to me, goose," Kate said.</p><p>"Well, I can put her on the phone but I thought you'd rather talk to me," Sam said winsomely.</p><p>"I would," Kate agreed. "What's up?"</p><p>"Katherine is fine," Sam said. "Her wing is just bruised but one of her feet is broken, and she's been responding positively to the sling."</p><p>"How do you put a sling on a bird?" Kate asked.</p><p>"Oh it's a sling she sits in, so she can't flap around and hurt herself. Takes the weight off that foot, too. The painkillers are keeping her pretty calm, and I'm pretty sure she'll make a good recovery. She should be able to fly again, but if she can't she has a home here for life."</p><p>"Oh," Kate said, thinking over firstly the name, and then the bird which had been so full of life, thinking about her being grounded, honking sadly as her flock flew North in the spring. She felt inexplicably saddened by the idea.</p><p>"If she was suffering, we would have..." Sam said quietly.</p><p>"So she's alright?" Kate asked, looking back into the meeting room.</p><p>"As happy as a goose can be," Sam said. "But I'm calling about Percy. He's ready to go; he's eating his weight in fish every day and he's a healthy boy. Would you like to come to his release?" Sam asked.</p><p>"Sure, when and where?" Kate ducked back into the meeting room and made a note. "I'll be there. Bye," Kate said.</p><p>"Oh, Kate, take down your rigging first. And your... Justin... is invited."</p><p>"Husband. Ex-husband."</p><p>"He's invited."</p><p>Kate eyed the mediation table. </p><p>"I can hear yelling, I'll let you do your job," Sam said.</p><p>"See you soon," Kate whispered as she hung up and focussed again.</p><p>---</p><p>Kate was waiting on a deserted pier near her dock a few days later, shivering in the afternoon air despite her thick coat.</p><p>A truck pulled up, and Sam jumped out, grabbing a hessian sack with a disgruntled pelican strapped inside it.</p><p>"Thanks for coming out," Sam said.</p><p>"It was no trouble," Kate said quietly. Sam squinted into Kate's subdued face, then off toward the setting sun. </p><p>"It's getting dark," Sam noted. "Better let him find somewhere to roost for the night." With that, Sam walked down to the end of the pier. Kate held one side of the take-away bag while Sam undid the straps, and with a very unceremonious sqaulk Percy took off into the twilight sky to perch on a streetlamp a few feet away. Sam sat down, dangling her legs off the edge of the pier, still in shorts despite the cooler weather, although she did wear a jacket. After a moment, Kate sat beside her.</p><p>"Did you take the rigging down?" Sam asked eventually, and Kate nodded, still quiet. "Hey, are you ok?" Sam asked, suddenly concerned.</p><p>"I'm fine. My stepmother... she's seeing someone. Someone I don't think is good for her. Someone I don't think is a good person."</p><p>"That's a shame," Sam said. "Do you get along?"</p><p>"Sometimes. She's closer to my age than she was my dad's." Sam's nose wrinkled at that revelation. Kate sighed. "Everything is so complicated," she moaned. She rested her hands on the pier and leaned forward, leaning back again when a hand landed atop her own, and she let go of the wood beneath her palm to let Sam take her hand.</p><p>"It doesn't have to be," Sam breathed, looking down at their hands, joined together. Kate moved closer to Sam, rested her head on Sam's shoulder as they watched the sun sink into the ocean.</p><p>---</p><p>"You're cold," Kate said, when she felt Sam shiver next to her. "If you drive me home, I'll make you a hot chocolate." Kate's hand squeezed Sam's as she got to her feet, pulling Sam up with her.</p><p>"You're the only person I know who owns a boat but not a car," Sam pointed out. "And I'd be delighted."</p><p>___</p><p>"I've never been on a houseboat before," Sam said as she followed Kate onto the boat.</p><p>'Oh, it's a real boat. Built for sailing. My dad used to take us out one like this when we were kids," Kate said as she opened the doors and stepped into the galley, lighting the stove and filling the kettle in one easy, practiced move. She watched Sam, still shivering, hands on the counter behind her, before stepping into the bedroom and snagging a blanket to throw over Sam's shoulders. She tucked it around Sam, withdrawing her hands reluctantly when the kettle started to whistle. She poured two hot drinks and Sam looked around in bemusement. </p><p>"Can I see the rest?" Sam asked, and Kate showed her the tiny bathroom (Kate preferred to shower at work for many reasons) and her quarters, the bed still unmade and the business card of Sam's the only decoration on the wall. Sam sipped her cocoa as she looked around, nodding appreciatively as Kate unfolded cupboards and drawers out of thin air.</p><p>"Ahoy there," a voice called from the dock, and Kate rolled her eyes.</p><p>"A bit late for visitors," Sam noted.</p><p>"What do you want, Ben," Kate called back.</p><p>"Permission to board?" Ben asked, and Kate rolled her eyes. Sam was standing between the bed and the galley, and Kate needed to squeeze past her to deal with Ben. She stepped closer to Sam, who inhaled sharply, then with an apologetic smile Kate squeezed past, trying to ignore the way Sam's body felt pressed against her own.</p><p>"No, I'm coming up, it's a nice night," Kate called, steadying herself with a hand on Sam's waist as the boat dipped and Kate knew Ben had boarded the boat. She raised panicked eyes to Sam's, who rested her hands on Kate's shoulders for a moment, making eye contact, then slid past into the head, knowing Kate didn't want her to be seen by this Ben.</p><p>"Ooh, hot chocolate? Where's mine," Ben asked, peering into the galley. "I got those papers you asked for, I deserve a treat."</p><p>"Thank you, but they could have waited until morning," Kate said, taking the papers and looking them over.</p><p>"Aw, don't be like that, Kate," Ben said, and Kate sighed, filled a travel mug with hot chocolate.</p><p>"For the road," Kate said pointedly as she handed it to him. "And wash it out this time."</p><p>"Remember, you're dealing with Peterson. 8am Kate, don't be late," Ben called as he disappeared into the night.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," Kate said, watching Sam step back into the bedroom, haloed in the cabin lights. Sam picked up her cocoa from the nightstand and took another sip.</p><p>"Do you often have gentlemen callers at this hour?" Sam asked, head cocked to one side.</p><p>Kate shook her head in frustration.</p><p>"It's work," Kate said, flicking through the papers again. "And it's not great news."</p><p>"Oh. I should... I should go..." Sam said, making her way to the galley.</p><p>"No," Kate said firmly. Sam looked up again, surprised. "I mean, this can wait until morning," Kate said gently, still remembering the feel of Sam's hand in hers. "And you still look... cold..." Kate finished.</p><p>---</p><p>Kate watched Sam laugh at one of Kate's recollections of yet another series of haphazard and embarrassing moments and felt warm inside, not just from the cocoa. Just across the table, one of Sam's hands rested, well within reach. Sam checked her watch and drained her mug and Kate panicked; she didn't know when she'd see Sam again, and it felt like tonight had been a series of moments she'd let slip through her hands.</p><p>"I should..." Sam said, getting to her feet.</p><p>"Stay," Kate said, regretted it instantly.</p><p>"Huh?" Sam asked, not displeased.</p><p>"Just... just a little longer. I'll make more cocoa. I don't have a tv, all I have is paperwork and I can't..." Sam sat back down and smiled.</p><p>"I thought you were inviting me to..." Kate blushed, and Sam looked at her freckles in the dim light.</p><p>"I mean, I'm not, but I'm not not, you know?" Kate babbled.</p><p>"Kate," Sam said. "It's fine. I could use some human company."</p><p>"I thought those parrots could talk?" Kate asked as she turned her back under the guise of dealing with the stove. It wasn't even that late; it was just the change in season that made it seem that way.</p><p>"They can, but they're not great conversationalists," Sam said, taking the fresh mug from Kate with a smile. "Unless your idea of a conversation involves a lot of crackers and pieces of eight."</p><p>"Sounds better than most of my conversations. At least I can't put my foot in it with a bird."</p><p>"But Katherine certainly put her foot in your rigging."</p><p>"How is she?"</p><p>"Coming along nicely; it's keeping her calm that's the problem. I love to see how much fight she has in her, but it really works against her now when she needs to rest." Sam arranged the blanket so it wrapped around her; Kate thought she looked snug and warm and had to fight down an urge to crawl into Sam's lap and huddle under the blanket with her.</p><p>"About that... her name?" Kate asked, trying to focus.</p><p>"Katherine Hepburn was a real scrappy broad," Sam said. "Seemed to suit her." Sam sipped her cocoa, watching Kate over the rim of her mug,</p><p>"Oh," Kate said, slightly disappointed.</p><p>"They both remind me of you," Sam said finally. "Tenacious to the point of stupidity, incredibly brave and independent."</p><p>"Oh," Kate said again, for want of a better word.</p><p>"On that note, I really should head back. April is holding down the fort, and I'm sure she'd like to go home." Sam drank her cocoa and stood, and Kate stepped forward from where she'd been propped against the stove. "Thanks for the blanket," Sam said, unwrapping it from her shoulders and wrapping it around Kate's. Sam held onto the blanket and tugged Kate forward, then kept hold of the blanket with one hand, the other one raising itself to Kate's face. It started on Kate's cheek, then ran to her chin, and Kate's eyes closed and her face tilted upwards. Sam watched her a moment, her thumb sliding along the length of Kate's lower lip, Kate's hands coming up to rest on Sam's hips, Kate feeling Sam's breath brush over her face, over her lips, into her mouth before feeling Sam's lips on her cheek, pressed against the corner of Kate's mouth. Kate opened her eyes as Sam pulled away and Kate tucked her bottom lip into her mouth, protecting what was left of the sensation of Sam's thumb lingering there. "Goodnight, Kate," Sam said, and then she was gone, her warmth still radiating from the blanket that surrounded Kate now, as she pulled the doors closed for the night and undressed, wrapping the blanket around her when she was done to drain every molecule of Sam's presence from it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. roost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shaw fingered the business card again, a different surname on it than the one Sam had used when she introduced herself. The numbers, the indentation on the back from where the pen had pressed in. She put it down suddenly, went to the kitchen to look over the papers again. Went back, picked up her phone. Sam had come as close to kissing her last night as anyone else had without... actually kissing her. Kate remembered the way Sam's lips had felt on her cheek, on the corner of her mouth. Kate remembered how disappointed she had felt when it became apparent that Sam wasn't going to take it any further.</p>
<p>Kate looked through the paperwork again, back to the phone, back to the paperwork. She'd nearly caved, finger over the call button when the phone rang, the name flashing on the screen a very welcome one.</p>
<p>"Hey you," Kate said, curling her spare arm up around her ear.</p>
<p>"Hi, I was wondering if you'd like some dinner." Kate looked over at the clock.</p>
<p>"Bit early for that," Kate said, and was rewarded with a giggle from Sam.</p>
<p>"Not now, silly. Tonight."</p>
<p>"Oh. Yeah. Sure. That sounds good."</p>
<p>"Perfect. I'll come by around 6?"</p>
<p>"Sure," Kate breathed into the phone. "I'll look forward to it." Kate hung up and focused on her paperwork.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Kate was waiting on the dock when Sam pulled up, fancy dress fitted to her form under a heavy coat, high heels, light makeup and hair done. Kate got into the truck, looking over at Sam in yet another exquisite yet understated dress. Still not sure if it was a date, Kate made nervous chatter on the drive in.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>"Come in for a drink?" Kate asked, still not sure if she had just been on a date. It had been a nice night, either way. "I have some more cocoa, and you aren't exactly dressed for the weather."</p>
<p>"Sounds cozy," Sam said, pulling the handbrake. "Sure." Sam followed Kate down the dock. "Has Percy been by?" Sam asked.</p>
<p>"I've seen him a few times, I think. He always gives me this look." Kate opened the door to the boat and held it open for Sam, leaving it open behind her, kicking off her heels when her feet touched the galley floor. "Like he has a vendetta."</p>
<p>"What's this?" Sam asked, picking up some of Sam's paperwork. "What are you doing looking into Robyn's finances?" Sam's voice was sharp as she looked through the papers.</p>
<p>"Paper trail. He's the man Lauren is seeing, and he is some bad news. I tried to scare him off but..." Kate sighed. Sam turned to her.</p>
<p>"You talked to him about this?" Sam asked, her face screwed up. "Not a good idea, if his reputation is anything to go by."</p>
<p>"Why did you know so much about him?" Kate asked, suddenly worried. Kate hadn't looked into where the land for the sanctuary had come from. "Are you mixed up with him?"</p>
<p>"Not exactly. He has something I want," Sam said carefully, putting the papers down. She looked up at Kate and smiled, the tension falling from her forehead. "And so do you. I believe you lured me here under the pretext of a hot beverage." Sam tilted her weight on a hip and watched as Kate took off her coat, lit the stove, and put on the pan. Sam took off her own coat and Kate felt suddenly too warm in the confines of the galley. She looked up at the open door, then back to Sam, her simple, understated dress all lines and planes. Kate shook her head, and thought about closing the doors, especially with the frequent foot traffic she had from the men in her life. The pan started steaming, and Kate turned her attention to making the hot drinks.</p>
<p>"You look good, all barefoot and domesticated," Sam purred behind her, and Kate could feel a blush start on her face. When she turned with the drinks, Sam was seated at the table, looking at a book Kate had bought recently; a field guide to California birds. "This is a good start," Sam commented, turning through the pages to the water-birds.</p>
<p>"Yeah, well, it was time I picked up a hobby," Kate said casually, putting a mug in front of Sam. Sam smiled up at Kate as she sat down.</p>
<p>"Do you have a favourite yet?" Sam asked, flipping through.</p>
<p>"The herons. The red-winged blackbirds. Most of the jays."</p>
<p>"Nice selection. You must have an eye for birds," Sam reached out and took her mug from Kate, wrapping her hand over Kate's for a moment, then withdrawing with her drink, sipping it, keeping eye contact over the rim of the mug. Kate swallowed and took a sip of her own hot chocolate, sitting down and grabbing her book back from Sam, turning to her favourite and showing it shyly to Sam, who nodded approvingly. </p>
<p>"You're not from California, are you?" Kate asked. Sam shook her head.</p>
<p>"No, Texas," Sam confirmed.</p>
<p>"Thought I picked up an accent," Kate said, clearing her papers into a pile on her side of the table. Kate eyed Sam, squinted at her. "Was this a date?" Kate asked.</p>
<p>Sam looked up from the book. "Did you want it to be?" Sam asked carefully, and Kate shrugged. "I wanted it to be," Sam said shyly, then shook her head. "But I don't think it can be. Not now."</p>
<p>"What's... changed?" Kate asked, looking down at her mug.</p>
<p>"There's something I need to do, and I don't think it would be a good idea, if this was a date, for me to stay instead of doing what I need to do," Sam said carefully.</p>
<p>"Oh," Kate said, deflated. Sam stood and pulled Kate to her feet.</p>
<p>"But as long as it's not a date, this is probably fine," Sam said resting her hands on Kate's hips, then letting her hands wander up Kate's back, pulling Kate closer to her. Kate watched, breathless, as Sam reeled Kate in closer and closer, stopping when Sam's nose brushed hers. </p>
<p>"Probably," Sam said, raising an eyebrow and smirking before bringing her mouth in to Kate's, Kate's hands finding themselves perched on Sam's shoulders, then running down Sam's chest, skimming the neckline of the low-cut dress, a ring finger slipping in and then back out as she found Sam's waist, pulling Sam closer still. Justin was all... muscles and coiled power. Sam was softness and warmth and a chocolate silk tongue slipping against her own, hands smaller and more gentle than she was used to running between her shoulderblades down to her hip bones using just enough pressure to make Kate moan into Sam's mouth. Sam pulled away, smiling, biting her bottom lip. </p>
<p>"See, fine," Sam said, and Kate caught the words in her own mouth, nodded before leaning back in. Sam moved away fractionally. </p>
<p>"And as much as I would love to stay and..." Sam's hand found itself on Kate's butt and she gave it another squeeze, unable to resist. "Unfortunately I need to go and do the thing I need to do." Sam leaned in again and pressed a gentle kiss to Kate's mouth. "But I'll see you soon," Sam said, and she turned, took her coat and disappeared into the night, leaving Kate staring at her open door. A few minutes later Kate shut the door, sat down and finished both mugs, savouring the taste that had so recently been in Sam's mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. migration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Permission to board?" Came a voice from the dock a few hours later, and Kate opened the door and nodded, turning back inside. Sam followed after her, resting against the counter next to her. "Still worried about Robyn?" Sam asked.</p><p>"It's... I can't do anything. My hands are tied and Lauren isn't..." Kate sighed, bit her lip and looked away. Sam reached out and took Kate's chin, kissed her softly. Sam could feel Kate relax into her, taking the comfort she offered.</p><p>"You don't have to worry about him anymore," Sam said quietly when she pulled away. "But you do need to get off this boat. It's too easy a target. Robyn won't bother your family any more, but I can't say the same for his associates." Kate leaned back in, eager to resume the kiss, then registered what Sam had said.</p><p>"Wait, what?" Kate asked.</p><p>"I'll take you somewhere safe. Your step-m - your - Lauren might want to come too. I closed the loop but they might ask a few questions."</p><p>"What's happening?"</p><p>"We're getting out of here," Sam said, and Kate grabbed her phone and followed Sam off the boat.</p><p>---</p><p>In the car, Sam looked over at Kate, who was reading the news on her phone. Sam turned back to the road, brow furrowed. She shouldn't have kissed Kate; she knew that but with what she'd had to do, it was her last chance before Kate knew too much, was too scared of her.</p><p>"I was building a case," Kate said stupified. "I would have got him in the end," she followed up, reading through the rest of the headlines; billionaire found dead in his own home, circumstances deemed suspicious. Kate's head snapped up and she finally focussed on Sam. "Who... you? Where are you taking me?" Kate's voice rose in panic.</p><p>"Relax, if you were in any danger from me you'd never have lived long enough to recognise me as a threat." Sam kept driving into the night. "I'm taking you somewhere safe. You need to call your step-mot - Lauren - and you can stay there until the heat wears off a little. It will take a few more days for the rest of this to play out, but they'll all be collected and put away. Then you can go back to your boat - although I might suggest docking it somewhere a little more secure and checking for mines."</p><p>Kate put out a hand and rested it on Sam's arm. Sam sighed and pulled over into the forest a little way. Kate hadn't realised how far they'd come.</p><p>"Who are you?" Kate asked. </p><p>"I am who I say I am," Sam said. "Or at least, who I told you I am." Kate's mind flicked back to the business card with the surname that didn't match Sam's. Sam's voice had become a little harder, a little more clipped.</p><p>"And you killed Robyn."</p><p>"Trust me when I say this, I wish I hadn't had to. But there's only so much even I can put up with."</p><p>"So you... killed him?"</p><p>"He had information I needed. And now that I have it I can be on my way." Kate nodded as though this made sense to her. Sam sighed. "Usually I'm only contracted for this sort of work, but he was keeping something from me, and, well, you know about the way he does business."</p><p>"You're... some kind of spy?" Kate asked, and Sam laughed, put the truck back in gear. "Some kind of assasin? A government agent? Your cover story was a bird sanctuary?"</p><p>"April inherits it. It looks like Samantha Hoades had a boating accident."</p><p>"And now the people that Robyn works with..."</p><p>"They're going to be asking questions, yes, and I feel like it's better that you and Lauren stay out of the spotlight. You don't know what they're capable of." Kate shuddered; she'd been reading through a lot of files that showed exactly what the people after her were capable of. "Call Lauren. We'll get her to meet you at a roadhouse, and I'll lead you there."</p><p>Kate numbly called Lauren.</p><p>"You've heard," Lauren's voice came over the phone, sounding flat.</p><p>"Yes, and so have Robyn's friends. I have... I have it under good advice that you should get out of the city for a few days. He has... had... friends I don't want you to meet."</p><p>"It's a strange time to tell me you care, Kate," Lauren said. </p><p>"Forget that, meet me..." Kate grabbed the map Sam shoved at her, read out the roadhouse circled. "I'll be waiting." Kate signed off and turned back to Sam.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't want to involve you or your family."</p><p>"Lauren's the one that got involved," Kate said, annoyed.</p><p>"Yes, and then you had to go all gumshoe and dig up all that dirt, and then you tell that kind of man - the kind of man who used that dirt to bury the bodies of people who did just what you did - exactly what you knew." Kate looked over at Sam.</p><p>"I didn't know about the..." Kate swallowed. "The bodies," she finished.</p><p>"Just as well you had a friend that did. He was putting out a call when I... well. I know better than to speak to a lawyer about this sort of thing." Sam said coyly.</p><p>"Mediator," Kate said automatically. It sunk in, what Sam had just said. "He was coming after me, and you... stopped him." Kate looked at her phone again, at the bloodstain on the marble tiles.</p><p>Sam smiled at Kate over the console. "Nearly there," Sam said, pulling up at the roadhouse.</p><p>---</p><p>Lauren pulled up alongside the truck and Sam looked over at Kate.</p><p>"Knowing what you know, would you feel safer switching cars?" Sam's voice was soft again, and Kate wondered who this woman really was.</p><p>"This is fine," Kate said, looking over at Lauren. Sam put the truck in drive and Lauren followed.</p><p>---</p><p>It wasn't quite a cabin in the woods, but it was out of the way; lights lit up the driveway and front door as they pulled up. Kate had the creeping sensation of wondering if she was walking into a trap. Perhaps one set by Robyn. Perhaps one set by Sam. Lauren pulled up behind Sam's truck, but Sam waved her on into the barn. Kate got out of the truck, and she and Sam closed the barn doors, hiding Lauren's car from view. Kate worried again for a moment - perhaps she'd pulled Lauren into a trap - then she remembered the security system she'd seen on Robyn's house plans. If Sam wanted her or Lauren dead, it would have been childsplay to her. Sam held out some keys, pressed them into Kate's hand.</p><p>"It's not what you're used to - either of you," Sam said. "But there's food in the fridge and hot running water." Sam took Kate's phone, pulled the back off and inserted something, switching out the sim at the same time. "They won't be able to track you now," Sam said, holding her hand out for Lauren's phone too, repeating the action and handing back the sim cards.</p><p>"We can do this inside," Kate said shifting uncomfortably.</p><p>"No time; I need to get moving." Sam said. "The information I have is... time sensitive."</p><p>"But..." Kate handed Lauren the keys and gestured toward the house, and Lauren took her cue.</p><p>"I've electronically delivered enough evidence for everyone involved to be put away, but it will take a few days. You'll see it in the news. They won't be coming after you'; not after that."</p><p>"The birds?" Kate asked, and Sam understood.</p><p>"There's a lot of waterbirds in San Francisco; it was a good cover."</p><p>"But you knew so much." Kate said in wonder. "You built a goose sling."</p><p>"Good cover," Sam shrugged, looking away.</p><p>"Katherine?"</p><p>"Doing fine, April will be releasing her in a few weeks, as long as that foot heals." Kate shifted from foot to foot.</p><p>"That kiss...." Kate asked finally, looking up uncertainly. Sam sighed and looked away.</p><p>"Once you knew what I'd done... I figured it was my last chance. It was selfish but... it was an opportunity I couldn't let pass me by."</p><p>"I'm glad you didn't," Kate said shyly. She sighed. "Will I see you again?" Kate asked, already knowing the answer.</p><p>"Why would you want to?" Sam asked softly. "You know what I am."</p><p>"Well, you didn't answer any of my guesses," Kate pointed out, "So I don't."</p><p>"I..." Sam looked around, over Kate's head. "I'm not someone you should care about seeing again."</p><p>"You saved my life. He was gunning for me, wasn't he?" Kate asked. Sam nodded, still not making eye contact. "And now he's not. You act like I wasn't a lawyer for a good portion of my life. I've met murderers. You're just... a negotiator." Sam looked at Kate then, met her eyes.</p><p>"I'm a hacker. Well, I have many skills, but primarily, I hack systems. And people; I infiltrate and acclimate. When I'm gone, no one will ever think twice about me." Sam looked away again, and Kate could feel the loneliness, realised suddenly that Sam could have got what she needed from Robyn without killing him if Kate and Lauren hadn't been involved; but Kate refused to feel guilt about the man's death.</p><p>"I will," Kate said. "Every time I see a bird overhead. Every time some crazy bird ends up in my rigging." Sam smiled, her face tight like she was holding back tears. "I'll miss you, Sam," Kate said frankly. "Thank you." Kate stepped forward and hugged Sam, who hugged her back. Kate drew back a bit. "I'm still processing here, but thank you." Kate brushed her nose against Sam's nose, let her lips press against Sam's lips. Sam pressed back for a moment then pulled away.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Kate asked, walking up the the door of the truck as Sam started it.</p><p>"For the next piece of information I need. Up North a ways. Always did mean to make it to Oregon someday," Sam looked wistful for a moment, then put her hand over Kate's on the open window. "But as far as you know..."</p><p>"All I heard was Mexico." Kate licked her lips. "Stay safe, Sam."</p><p>---</p><p>Lauren was sitting on a chair at a table and looked up as Kate came in.</p><p>"Your friend... quite close, are you?" Lauren asked, and Kate knew she'd been caught.</p><p>"Goodnight, mother," Kate said in her brattiest voice, looking for a bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>